Meet the Toyland
Meet the Toyland is a 1988 American animated film produced by Charles Hill Productions, Ocean Pictures, Melvin Productions and Mike Nestle Pictures released on April 7, 1989 by Pentagon Pictures. Voice Cast: *Paige O'Hara as Jeopardy Lioness *Nigel Cross as Mr. T-Rex the Tiger, Oliver the Cricket, Pizza Chef the Owl, Newspaper Muskrat and The Announcer *Eric Idle as Richard the Mouse *Deborah Walley as Lady the Fairy, Sandy the Kangaroo, Fitness Tape Voice and Mandy No Legs *Robin Williams as William the Alligator *Gregg Berger as Sylvester the Lemur *Cam Clarke as Henry the Hare *Dom DeLuise as Mr. Elephant the Bear *Hugh Laurie as Dr. Bird the Hornbill *Frank Welker as Fly in the Sky and The Stupid Spider *Pat Fraley as Davis the Koala *Patrick Pinney as The Unmasked Unrated *David Arthur as Dora the Cow, Chours-girls and Mr. Boom the Whale *Neil Ross as Terence the Hedgehog *Michael Bell as Lewis the Dog *Alan Oppenheimer as Benny the Bulldog *John Stephenson as Heimlich the Warthog *Gene Wilder as Silly the Fox *Richard Pryor as Stupid the Parrot *Mel Brooks as Idiot the Bear *Bruce Thompson as Daisy the Sheep, Mrs. Chicken and Chours-girls *James Herbert as Silver the Baby Bear and Chours-girls *Jim Henson as Dr. Swing *Jerry Nelson as Pekingese *Richard Hunt as Female Rabbit 2 and Poodle *Dave Goelz as Hercules *Frank Oz as Female Rabbit 1 and Party Animal *Steve Whitmire as The Dormouse *Sid Caesar as Coach the Walrus *Don Knotts as Crash the Dodo *Don Adams as Bang the Stork *Eddie Deezen as Ding-Dong the Pelican *Spike Milligan as Wolves *Richard Beanland as Musician Duck *Martin Jarvis as Bartender the Worm *Sindy McKay as William's Assistant and Screaming Girls Release *Meet the Toyland was released theatrically on 9 December 1988 in the United Kingdom and Ireland and 7 April 1989 in the United States and Canada. Trivia *Ocean Pictures's first animated theatrical release. *This is second Ocean Pictures film to be rated PG-13 by the MPAA. Production *The animation is produced by Classic Animations and Waterworld Animators Ltd. Category:1989 films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:American animated films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Films featuring Paige O'Hara Category:Films featuring Nigel Cross Category:Films featuring Deborah Walley Category:Films featuring Robin Williams Category:Films featuring Gregg Berger Category:Films featuring Cam Clarke Category:Films featuring Dom DeLuise Category:Films featuring Hugh Laurie Category:Films featuring Frank Welker Category:Films featuring Pat Fraley Category:Films featuring Patrick Pinney Category:Films featuring David Arthur Category:Films featuring Neil Ross Category:Films featuring Michael Bell Category:Films featuring Alan Oppenheimer Category:Films featuring John Stephenson Category:Films featuring Gene Wilder Category:Films featuring Richard Pryor Category:Films featuring Mel Brooks Category:Films featuring Jim Henson Category:Films featuring Frank Oz Category:Films featuring Jerry Nelson Category:Films featuring Richard Hunt Category:Films featuring Dave Goelz Category:Films featuring Steve Whitmire Category:Films featuring Sid Caesar Category:Films featuring Don Knotts Category:Films featuring Don Adams Category:Films featuring Eddie Deezen Category:Films featuring Spike Milligan Category:Films featuring Richard Beanland Category:Films featuring Martin Jarvis Category:Films featuring Sindy McKay Category:Films directed by Barry Charles Category:Films produced by Barry Charles Category:Films produced by Michael Hill Category:Film scores by Richard L. Wallace Category:Melvin Studios Category:Charles Hill Films Category:Mike Nestle Pictures Category:PG-13 Films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Melvin Films films Category:Films featuring Eric Idle Category:Ocean Pictures Category:Pentagon Pictures Category:Films set in Greece Category:Films set in a theatre Category:Films set in Italy